


la moiteur d'un sentiment

by FollowingTheLight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dealing with life, F/F, How Do I Tag, acknowledgind emotions, but you just gotta live your life and get the best out of it, hhhh chuis tannée de tagger, j'ai mis la catégorie f/f parce que les interactions sont entre f/f, life's hard, mais il n'y a pas de relationships, mais non dit, poèmes en prose, suicide sous-entendu, that's kinda weird posting poetry on here ngl, whatever lol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowingTheLight/pseuds/FollowingTheLight
Summary: en fait, ce texte est la partie 2 de poèmes que j'ai écrit précédemment...ici! https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807279allez les lire si ça vous tente, mais no obligation! lolmechi de votre support xoxo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> en fait, ce texte est la partie 2 de poèmes que j'ai écrit précédemment...  
> ici! https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807279  
> allez les lire si ça vous tente, mais no obligation! lol
> 
> mechi de votre support xoxo

mes pieds sont humides. le gazon me chatouille les chevilles, la terre imbibée est spongieuse sous mes semelles et ma peau frissonne sous le touché de chaque gouttelette en suspension. je m’arrête un instant. le doux rayonnement du soleil au loin passe à travers les épais nuages surplombant la forêt dans laquelle je me trouve.

mes lèves sont sèches et quand ma langue les humecte, la rosée goutte amère. le regard au ciel, les faibles éclaircis ayant réussis leur chemin jusqu’à moi assèchent mon épiderme. la rosée disparaît de ma peau comme si elle n’avait jamais été là. je commence à voir des petits points blanc dans ma vision, mes yeux pâle étant plus affectés par la lumière qu’une personne normale.

mes iris sont vides. vides de sens, de couleur et de vie. aussi ternes qu’un film des années 50, mes yeux n’ont pas quitté du regard la boule de chaleur perchée au-dessus des nuages. elle brûle ma rétine, mais je n’y porte aucune attention. mes iris deviennent simplement plus morne. plus mort.

sans même m’en apercevoir, mes pieds recommencent à avancer dans une direction qu’ils semblent connaître plus que moi. plus mon corps m’emporte loin, moins la forêt se fait dense. l’air est beaucoup plus humide et je capte le son d’une rivière coulant doucement.

le pont m’apparaît avant la rivière : ses planches de bois imbibée d’humidité et sa rampe d’un vert usé par le temps semblent sorties de nul part. les branches craques sous mes pieds impatients. mes yeux ne reflètent aucune réaction. ils ne font que suivre le fil des évènement comme s’ils n’en faisaient pas partie.

*

j’entends le battement de mon cœur s’affoler et mes oreilles ciller. mes yeux clignent plus vite et je les sens se remplir d’une couleur étrangère.

une inconnue se tient sur le pont.

son corps est plongé vers l’avant, son poids complètement accoté contre la rampe verdâtre. son con corps est projeté vers l’avant : ses pieds sont presque en suspension. son dos est exagérément courbé, ses bras et sa tête pendent par-dessus la rivière et la brise les fait balloter doucement. si je n’avais pas remarqué que de grandes respirations faisaient monter et descendre la courbe de son corps, j’aurais pensé que l’inconnue était sans vie.

comme une pluie battante, mon cœur pompe à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine, me rappelant son existence. mes pupilles scannent son cours à toute vitesse. mon corps tremble doucement.

comme les pétales d’une fleur le matin après une nuit humide, la peau de l’inconnue est perlée de rosée.

poussée par une émotion inconnue, je m’avance lentement du pont, jusqu’à ce que le bout de mes chaussures effleurent le pont de bois. mon corps est de nouveau immobile. la brise recommence à souffler et ma robe de coton s’agite et chatouille mes jambes collantes d’humidité. sans le chant bruyant des bruants et des chardonnerets, le silence remplirait la clairière. seule ma respiration haletante remplirait le silence.

des milliers de gouttelettes recouvre son corps, elles dégoulinent, se fusionnent et créent une coulisse le long de ses jambes découvertes. mon regard, poussé par une étrange émotion, suit la goutte, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’affaisse sur le bois et l’imprègne.

ma tête se penche un peu et mes iris remarquent un nouveau détail : le vieux pont de bois caché au milieu de la petite forêt est couvert de petites perles de rosée. elles se retrouvent par milliers tout autour des ballerines de l’inconnue affaissée sur la rampe. elles se rassemblent par milliers sur les pointes de ses cheveux châtains et sur le bout de ses ongles avant de dégoutter et se perdre dans la rivière en dessous.

un énorme soupir se fait entendre me fait lever les yeux vers son visage. l’inconnue fixe le lac de ses yeux mi-clos. un autre soupir. plus long que le dernier, il fait remonter son dos comme un arc prêt à tirer une flèche, puis se relâche.

depuis combien de temps se tient-elle dans cette position?

seuls ses yeux sont perceptibles à mon regard. ses longs cheveux châtains sont lisses et cachent presque l’intégralité de son visage. comme si elle avait perçu ma présence à 3 mètres d’elle, sa main pendante se lève et vient ramasser une partie de ses cheveux pour les accrocher derrière son oreille, me révélant son visage.

mes yeux s’écarquille.

parsemé de millions de perles d’eau, son profil me transmet une vive impression de déjà-vu. l’inconnue me rappelle soudainement quelqu’un. sa robe couleur pêche qui prend une couleur orangée quand la rosée pénètre le tissu, ses cheveux minces en bataille, ses souliers blancs qui ne tiennent que par le bout de ses orteils à cause de sa position, son dos recourbé qui laisse entrevoir les légères bosses de sa colonne vertébrale…

_pourquoi ai-je l’impression de la connaître?_


	2. Chapter 2

pourquoi suis-je immobile au milieu de ce terrain rocheux? mes pieds sont nus et marqués d’égratignures. 2 heures plus tôt, je marchais, la plante de mes pieds brûlant sur le sol asphalté de la route. une route inconnue, tout autant que la direction que je prenais. comme si un fil imaginaire guidait mon corps vers cet endroit.

je lève les yeux au ciel : le soleil se tient haut et fier au milieu d’un grand fond bleu pâle. dans les alentours de midi, aucun nuage ne cache la rondeur de la boule de feu. la chaleur frappant mes longs cheveux noirs montait la température sur ma tête et ma chemise blanche me faisait transpirer. mes yeux gris plomb restent fixes sur le soleil jusqu’à ce que ma vision se met à brouiller.

lentement, mes yeux clignent une, deux fois. toujours la même sécheresse râpe le dessous de mes paupières.

le fil qui me guidait 2 heures auparavant me tire encore une fois vers un endroit plus éloigné. très rapidement, alors qu’ils s’égratignaient contre des petites roches, mes pieds rencontrent du gazon sec et puis, plus loin encore, un sol terreux.

une scène étrange s’offre devant moi. trop occupée à balayer du regard les alentours (des petits arbustes par-ci par-là devenaient une grande clairière remplie de feuillus) qui passaient rapidement alors que mes pieds nus avançaient à toute vitesse, je n’ai pu remarquer ce qui se présentait devant moi. de nouveau immobile, je peux apercevoir deux petits ponts de béton qui créaient une petite passerelle, à environ 500 mètres de l’un et l’autre, au-dessus d’une rivière qui ressemblait presque à un lac.

mes iris grisâtres captent une petite silhouette sur le pont le plus loin de moi. elle semble assise au milieu de la passerelle, camouflée derrière les larges bandes de béton reliée à une rampe qui protègent les passants de tomber à l’eau.

de mon propre gré, je m’approche de l’étrangère au loin.

plus j’avance et plus la boue sous mes pieds nus s’enfonce entre mes orteils. ma peau fourmille sous le contact mouillé et je me mets à frissonner de la tête aux pieds. maintenant à quelques petits mètres du pont, je commence à courir. le fil invisible donnait des coups dans mon ventre et mon corps n’a pu résister à franchir la distance dans les plus bref délais. dans ma course, je ne peux m’empêcher de fixer avec intensité la silhouette de la jeune fille qui me semblait de plus en plus familière, plus je m’en approchait.

le bruit de mes pieds éclatant la terre trempée résonnait dans tout l’espace, mais la jeune fille devait être concentrée sur ses pensée, puisqu’elle n’a pas levé les yeux.

maintenant au bout du pont, les pieds sales et le corps frissonnant, les détails de l’inconnue qui me paraissaient familiers se clarifient : ses longs cheveux noirs sont ondulés et dégoulinant; les genoux repliés sur elle-même et la tête cachée sous ses cheveux mouillés, la jeune fille assise sur le pont est complètement trempée. ses vêtements collent à son corps et de petits soubresauts la prend.

un lac se formait sous son corps et grossissait, assombrissant le béton du pont. de plus en plus vite, l’eau coulissait le long de l’infrastructure et s’avançait dangereusement vers moi.

sans le bruit de mes pas sur le sol, je pouvais maintenant entendre une voix qui venait de l’étrangère devant mes yeux.

« j’aurais dû… j’aurais dû… »

ma respiration s’accélère et force mon corps à chercher un appui. je m’approche un peu plus du pont pour m’accotter à la rampe, mais, mon regard captivé par l’étrange jeune femme, je pose mes pieds dans le lac. il s’enroule autour de mes orteils et me fait soudainement haleter bruyamment. la force quitte mes jambes et je m’accroche contre la rampe en béton de toutes mes forces. de petits spasmes font bouger mes membres, cligner mes yeux exagérément et grimacer.

mon corps a perdu toute stabilité.

le lac a maintenant pris tout l’espace sur le pont, il déborde de chaque côté.

une impression de déjà-vu secoue mon corps le moment où mes yeux tremblant remontent au visage dégoulinant de la jeune femme.

ses yeux d’un bleu vif et puissant étaient plongés dans les miens.


	3. Chapter 3

je suis partie en pleine nuit.

il était 3 heure du matin quand je me suis réveillée en sursaut, une étrange pulsion soudaine m’obligeant de me lever et de me diriger à toute vitesse à un certain endroit. j’étais tirée par un fil invisible.

dehors sous la faible lumière de la lune, le brise se fait plus forte contre mes vêtements plus je m’approche de ma destination finalement. mes paupières tombantes ainsi que les lampadaires devenant de plus en plus rares assombrissent le chemin.

le tissu de mon accoutrement de nuit est léger et ballote contre le vent. à cette heure-ci, le brise devrait être fraiche, mais mon épiderme n’en est aucunement consciente. 

mes yeux gris fontt de leur mieux pour me guider dans la nuit noire, mais mes pieds se heurtent tout de même de temps à autre à un trou dans le sol de béton. je n’ai pas la force de les soulever plus que je le faisait déjà. j’acceptais chaque écorchure qui s’accumulait sous la plante de mes pieds comme j’acceptais le vent qui frappait ma peau avec ferveur. il semblait s’époumoner à me dire quelque chose que je n’entendais pas.

après m’être égarée dans la nuit noire pendant un temps qui m’était inconnu, ce que j’ai compris être de l’herbe me chatouille les chevilles. le bruit de vagues se fracassant contre une parois atteint mes oreilles. le vent du bord de mer soufflant bruyamment dans mes oreilles, je peux presque sentir de minuscules gouttelettes asperger mon visage. mes yeux commencent à picoter et je remarque que de petites bosses se créaient sur mes bras.

le signal sonore d’un bateau retentis dans le silence de la nuit et mes yeux se mettent à cligner rapidement, me poussant le plus vite possible d’une trance dans laquelle je me serais perdue. le picotement avait cessé. _je me demande ce qui m’avait attirée ici..._

*

je n’ai pas bougé d’un pouce de ma position. il doit être aux alentours de 6 heures du matin, puisque le soleil au loin se lève lentement et je commence à voir le paysage m’entourant se définir. un pont se dresse devant mes yeux, surplombant de bord en bord la rivière d’un secteur industriel.

mon regard se tourne en premier vers l’eau sursautant contre les parois de bétons entourant la rivière. un petit bourdonnement résonne dans le bas de mon ventre. il m’encourage à avancer et me diriger vers le pont qui, me semble-t-il, m’appelait.

lorsque suffisamment proche du pont, j’aperçois de grosse coulisses dégoulinant du pont, comme de petites chutes. mes iris s’agitent, ma vue s’embrouille, mais je me met à courir en direction du pont.

le grondement intensifie.

j’arrive proche de l’infrastructure où, à côté de la route, des sections de gazon sont disposées. la terre est si imbibée d’eau que mes pieds s’enfonce jusqu’à la moitié. le grondement devient de plus en plus violent et se dirige dans mes jambes.

_mais d’où provient toute cette eau?_

mon regard se lève et la réponse me parvient.

une jeune femme dans la section piétonnière du pont se tenait, couchée sur le sol. les pieds plein de boue, je commence à m’en approcher. à quelques mètres d’elle, je peux apercevoir ses jambes découvertes, ses cheveux bruns ondulés et son très grand chandail complètement trempés dans un énorme lac gisant sous elle.

le lac semble venir de son corps. à travers ses pores, du bout de ses doigts, de la racines de ses cheveux… une énorme rivière émane d’elle.

plus l’espace entre elle et moi diminue, plus cette rivière a des chances de parvenir à moi.

immobile, à quelques mètres de l’inconnue, alors que l’expression de son visage ressemble presque trop à la mienne, mes yeux sans vie se perdent dans les siens.

ils me sont si inconnus, mais l’impression que je devrais les reconnaître flotte en moi.


	4. Chapter 4

des vêtements choisis à la hâte me font office de tenue. un vieux chandail, un short trouvé dans le bordel couvrant mon plancher de chambre. peu importe.

une force impossible à définir m’avait attirée ici.

je ne m’étais jamais posé de questions et ce n’est pas aujourd’hui qui a changé cette habitude. mes iris délavés scannent rapidement l’endroit où j’ai atterri, après une marche rapide de 20 minute.

dressée devant un paysage faisant étrangement palpiter mon cœur, mes pupilles sont fixées sur un détail en particulier: un énorme pont se dresse dans toute sa splendeur au-dessus de l’Han River.

_le pont Dongjak…_

des demi cercles surplombent l’autoroute remplie d’automobilistes. des klaxons résonnent plus fortement qu’à l’habitude, une sirène retentit au loin.

mon expression inhumaine ne change pas. seules mes pupilles s’agitent en direction d’une énorme chute qui semble tomber du pont.

je recommence mon chemin.

*

je l’aperçois pour la première fois après avoir franchi les premiers 700 mètres du pont. l’inconnue.

son visage est collé dans la grille sur le bord du chemin piétonnier du pont. à 50 mètres de moi, en position accroupie. ses mains sont crispées à la barrière de sécurité et son visage n’est composé que de traits contorsionnés en une émotion très proche d’exploser.

soudainement, son corps se déplie et elle vient se fracasser contre l’autre barrière derrière elle.

debout, la tête penchée vers l’autoroute, son corps grelotte. c’est là que je remarque que ses vêtements - composés d’un chandail trop grand pour elle lui arrivant en bas des hanches et de petits shorts lui collant à la peau - sont dégoulinant d’eau.

ses longs cheveux blonds lui collent au visage. je remarque qu’ils le barrent de tous les sens lorsque j’entrevoit son regard. la voir ainsi me donne l’envie de tasser les miens de mon visage, des mèches blondes commençant à s’agiter devant mes yeux alors qu’une tempête se formait.

je n’ai pu voir son expression que deux petites secondes : elle se retournait vers l’autre barrière pour s’y appuyer de tout son poids.

mais j’ai eu le temps de voir ses lèvres étirées en un ‘o’ mélangé à une grimace de douleur.

ses pieds trouvent rapidement des barreaux solides sur la grille et elle y grimpe avec avidité. à chaque pas, une énorme quantité d’eau s’extirpe d’elle.

les autos passant tout proche font éclater le lac grossissant à vue d’œil sur l’autoroute. l’eau chuete en bas du pont et rejoint la rivière Han.

à cheval par-dessus la barrière, la jeune femme lance un cri. une énorme vague sort de son dos pour se fracasser le moment suivant sur son corps chambranlant.

immobile, mes pupilles entourées d’un iris ternes l’observent. j’ai le goût de partir en courant.

un tremblement sous mes pieds me fait baisser les yeux.

le tempête créée par l’inconnue avait poussé le lac jusqu’à moi. l’eau avait monté jusqu’à mes chevilles.

l’eau gicle de partout, ma peau se fait asperger sans cesse. mon corps est secoué de tous sens.

remontant mon regard à la jeune femme sans jamais la lâcher, je me mets à courir à travers l’énorme lac.


	5. 5.1

la jeune femme a dû sentir mon regard sur elle puisque ses yeux sortent de leur transe et elle se tourne vers moi.

les coins de ses yeux en amande semblent proche de couler le long de son visage. tous ses traits s’enlignent vers le sol, comme attirés par la force de la gravité.

sa bouche se courbe légèrement vers le bas et elle relâche un autre soupir dans ma direction, sa tête toujours pendante. ses yeux bleus me fixent, comme s’ils me posaient une question.

une coulisse de rosée touche le bout de mes souliers en tissu et se rend jusqu’à mon épiderme. un grand frisson me secoue et mon esprit vide se met soudainement à me bombarder d’images incohérentes.

les lèvres de l’étrangement familière jeune fille se retroussent en un petit sourire et elle déplie son corps de la rampe. debout au milieu du pont, elle ne détache pas son regard et tend les mains vers moi. hypnotisée, je m’approche d’elle.

chaque pas dans la rosée me fait frissonner, mais son sourire s’agrandit. mes lèvres forment un ‘o’ plus l’eau entre en contact avec ma peau. mon bras se lève sans même m’en rendre compte et s’étire de plus en plus vers sa main dégoulinante.

nos doigts se sont plus qu’à quelques centimètres et l’humidité se fait encore plus sentir maintenant que mon corps est proche de la source d’où provient la rosée. à plus que 5 centimètres.

elle avance vers moi le pied opposé au mien et je souris. mes lèvres se retroussent en une courbe identique à la sienne.

ses iris vis-à-vis les miens, son corps à l’opposé de moi comme ma réflexion dans un miroir, je m’étire un peu plus et agrippe sa main de toute mes forces.

je n’ai la chance d’entrevoir son expression satisfaite qu’une dernière milliseconde avant qu’elle ne disparaisse en fumée, me transférant une émotion inimaginablement forte dans ma poitrine.

un énorme soupir ressemblant à une fin de toux s’extirpe de ma gorge et je m’étale de tout mon long sur les planches du pont encore remplie de rosée.

un sourire immense craque mon visage, puis un rire le déchire alors que je sens des traînées de rosée couler le long de ma peau.


	6. 5.2

_son regard… me dit quelque chose…_

son visage tourné vers le mien était accoté contre ses genoux repliés. la jeune femme qui semblait plus tôt sans énergie portait maintenant une étrange lumière dans ses yeux clairs.

le lac s’accumule autour de mes pieds et me fait trembler. sans jamais lâcher des yeux la lumière de son regard, mes mains s’agrippent toujours plus fortement à la rampe de béton. légèrement mouillée par les éclaboussures d’eau, elle est glissante sous ma poigne et me faisait pencher vers l’avant.

continuant son flot incessant, l’eau glisse parfois sur la peau de mes chevilles, me donnant un nouveau spasme.

l’expression de la jeune fille demeure la même, mais ses mains se décrispent d’autour de ses jambes pour agripper le même bord de la rampe que moi. une de ses mains s’étire pour me faire signe alors que l’autre l’aide à se soulever.

secouée de spasmes, je m’approche de la jeune femme familière en m’accotant à la rampe. à 1 mètre d’elle ma main s’étire pour toucher la sienne.

voyant mon action, une légère courbe moule ses lèvres. je l’imite comme sa réflexion et, à l’aide d’une dernière poussée dans mes pieds, entrelace mes doigts avec les siens.

tout se passe très vite : elle a à peine le temps de finir de cligner des yeux qu’elle disparaît comme une ombre dans la nuit noire et me laisse dans un halètement.

son émotion se met à picoter tous mes sens alors que je sens la présence de l’eau à l’intérieur de moi.

_la jeune femme pouvait bien m’être familière…_

je n’ai pas besoin de baisser mon regard pour vérifier la couleur de mes yeux de mon mon reflet dans le lac. je sais qu’ils sont devenus du même bleu vif et puissant.

enfin, mon âme est revenue.


	7. 5.3

_c’est impossible… c’est impossible que je la connaisse…_

une phrase répétée tout bas pousse mes pieds à m’approcher de l’étrangère.

à moins de deux mètres de son corps, mes pieds brisant les vagues et mes jambes secouée de spasmes, mon corps décide de me lâcher et je tombe sur les genoux et les mains dans le lac provenant de la fille couchée au sol.

les mots se clarifient et j’arrive à entendre « je ne suis plus capable… » répété sans cesse.

à contre-courant, mes genoux s’égratignent contre l’asphalte et je continue de m’approcher de l’inconnue, comme tirée par le même fil qu’un peu plus tôt.

sans avertissement, l’inconnue se lève pour me faire face dans la même position. elle interrompt sa phrase en plein milieu lorsqu’elle plante ses yeux mi-clos, fatigués et colorés d’un bleu extrêmement lumineux dans les miens.

l’ombre d’un sourire se posant maintenant sur ses lèvres, elle agite sa main dans l’air, faisant revoler des cordes d’eau, me faisant signe de la rejoindre plus proche.

à maintenant quelques pouces l’une de l’autre, elle me murmure « n’aie pas peur » d’une voix fatiguée avant de prendre ma main opposée à la sienne et de les coller ensemble.

le monde ralenti autour de nous et après un dernier faible sourire, l’inconnue disparaît.

je n’avais pas remarqué à quel point j’avais mis le poids de mon corps sur sa main avant de me sentir tomber vers l’avant et de faire claquer ma main dans le lac sur sol asphalté du pont. des gouttes jaillissent contre mon visage penché et la vie reprend son cours normal alors que mon cœur pompe anormalement vite sous l’effet d’une émotion se fracassant telles d’énormes vagues en moi.

mon corps a arrêté d’être secoué de la tête aux pieds et mes yeux sont remplis de l’eau du lac.

mes iris sont redevenus bleus.


	8. 5.4

« attends! »

c’est moi qui ai crié. j’ai beau ne pas reconnaître la jeune femme installée par-dessus la barrière, une force me pousse vers elle. je sais que je dois entrer en contact avec elle, même si la raison m’échappe.

sa tête se tourne vers mon corps affrontant les flots puissants et, sans hésiter, elle descend des barreaux pour courir vers moi à son tour. je la vois sourire, ses bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps comme des ailes prêtes à s’envoler, et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

j’ai oublié mes spasmes, j’ai oublié les vagues qui grandissent et explosent dans la rivière Han lorsqu’elles passent par-dessus le pont, j’ai oublié mes énormes secousses qui me donnent de la difficulté à avancer; seule la silhouette de l’étrangère se reflète dans le gris de mes iris.

à la dernière seconde, mes bras s’ouvre et nous courons l’une vers l’autre telles deux réflexions.

j’ai à peine le temps de voir la teinte bleutée de ses iris qu’elle disparaît le moment où je tente de l’encercler de mes bras. au même moment, une énorme vague, la dernière, se fracasse contre moi et me pousse contre la barrière sur le côté du pont.

ma peau brulent comme si elle avait été arrachée, mes yeux explosent de douleur et les plis de mes doigts s’égratignent alors que je serre les barreaux de la clôture de toute mes forces, mais je sourie.

mon sourire est si grand que je me met à rire à gorge déployée. l’eau engloutit mes sens et mon corps est plein d’une gigantesque émotion.

l’émotion est à l’étrangère, mais je sais qu’elle me l’a donnée parce qu’elle devait faire partie de moi. comme elle aussi, fait partie de moi.

elle fait mal, mais je vis.


End file.
